candies_n_cursesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Spirit
"I see you've encountered the hot-headed Fire Spirit. He was once the mansion handyman, working diligently to maintain the estate. For as skilled as he was, it was unfortunate he had such a quick temper!" Our quick tempered handyman would spend hours in the basement, tinkering with the boilers. I think it was a form of stress-relief for him. I would occasionally bring him lunch as he worked, and he would tell me stories about the ambitious inventions he had planned to create. He truly had a fiery spirit - and still does, it seems!" ''-- Bunber the Butler'' The Fire Spirit is one of the cursed residents of the mansion. He appears once the player has defeated the required 125 ghosts in the Ember Cellar. The top floor rebuilds itself as the Spirit descends in his small, invulnerable form, and the fight begins. Attacks * Prelude: '''Fire Spirit takes a smooth zigzag path from the fourth floor to the first while in the form of a small, invulnerable skull, stopping at the center of the first floor and transitioning into the next attack.This attack is only used once, at the beginning of the fight. * '''Flaming Shield: '''Fire Spirit turns into his vulnerable form and summon a ring of five small flames, which form the points of a hexagon with one corner missing. He slowly tracks Molli around the room. Molli can safely attack through the gap. There is no time limit on this phase, so the Spirit will continue to track Molli until hit, after which Fire Spirit's transition phase is activated. This attack always begins at the center of either the top or bottom floor, starting at the bottom floor directly after the Prelude. * '''Transition: '''Fire Spirit transforms into a small flaming skull as five small flames spiral outward from its center. The radius of this attack covers nearly the entire room and lasts about 5 seconds. From this phase, the Spirit will begin either the Flaming Shield or the Ember Trail attacks. * '''Ember Trail: '''Fire Spirit follows Molli with a slow turning radius while in his small, invulnerable form. He drops an ember after N seconds. The frequency of ember drops increases as the fight goes on. After 5 seconds, the Spirit spirals to a stop on a point at any floor and transforms into the large skull. He activates the transition phase after 3 seconds or after being hit. After the Prelude, the Fire Spirit will always begin with a Flaming Shield attack from the bottom floor. He will then transition into two Ember Trail attacks. He will repeat this pattern for the duration of the fight. The Transition phase is activated at the end of every attack. Each time Molli hits the Fire Spirit, she earns . Defeating the Fire Spirit (the final hit) yields . Defeating the Fire Spirit for the first time rewards the player with the achievement Flame Snuffer. Blaze Devil |health = 6}}The Blaze Devil is a much more powerful form of the Fire Spirit, which Molli can fight in Curse Crusher mode. He appears once the player has defeated the required 200 ghosts in the . Attacks * '''Plasma Prelude: Blaze Devil moves quickly from his position at the center of the top floor to the left or right wall, repeating this motion three times in a zig-zag shape before coming to a stop on the bottom floor. Every impact causes blue fire pillars to travel outward from the Devil's location, which fizzle out after N pillars. He is invulnerable during this phase. * Solar Shield: '''Blaze Devil turns into his vulnerable form and summon a ring of five small flames, which form the points of a hexagon with one corner missing. These move fluidly while rotating, collapsing and stretching as the Devil moves. Blue fire pillars spawn around the point where the Devil first transformed, which can travel up walls and fizzle out after 9 pillars. He slowly tracks Molli around the room. Molli can safely attack through the gap in the flame ring or while the ring is warping flat. There is no time limit on this phase, so the Devil continues to track Molli until he takes damage, after which the Blaze Devil's transition phase is activated. * '''Pyro Transition: '''Blaze Devil transforms into a small flaming skull as five small flames spiral outward from its center. The radius of this attack covers nearly the entire room and lasts about 5 seconds. Blue fire pillars to travel outward from the Devil's location, which fizzle out after 9 pillars. This phase is activated after every attack in which the Devil is vulnerable: after the Solar Shield attack, as well as after the Meteor Shower attack ends. * '''Supernova: Blaze Devil appears at a random point in the room while in the form of a small, invulnerable skull. 12 small flames appear in a ring before shooting out in straight lines from a center point, traveling until they fly off-screen. Once the Devil fades away to teleport to a different location, a single blue ember is dropped. In addition, blue fire pillars to travel outward from the Devil's location, which fizzle out after N pillars. * 'Meteor Shower: '''Blaze Devil moves to the center of the second floor, and after charging up for a couple seconds, flies straight toward Molli's location. He does not stop or change directions until hitting a wall, at which point he will pause. On impact with a wall, blue fire pillars to travel outward from the Devil's location, which fizzle out after N pillars. After 4 or 6 impacts, depending on when in the fight this phase is activated, he transforms into the vulnerable variation for 4 seconds before transitioning into the next attack. Because the Solar Shield phase does not end until the Devil takes damage, there are a finite number of attacks that the Devil can go through until he runs out of health. Assuming the player only attacks the Devil the minimum number of times, the pattern is as follows: After the prelude, the Devil goes straight into the Solar Shield attack. Then, the Devil vanishes and reappears, and the Supernova attack happens three times in quick succession. At the last burst, the Shield phase begins once again, after which the Meteor Shower phase begins. After 4 impacts, the Devil becomes vulnerable. This leads to another Shield attack, followed by the Supernova phase for the second and last time. After releasing the projectiles 2 times, the Meteor Shower phase begins, and after 6 impacts the Devil becomes vulnerable. Then, another Shield attack, followed by another Meteor Shower attack which lasts for 6 impact. The Shield and Meteor Shower attack cycle repeats once more, followed by a final Shield attack after which the Devil's health is depleted. Human Form "Gosh dang-it!! How'd I go and let myself get cursed!? Well, thanks for helping me out, kid. I'd better get back to work. That confounded boiler won't fix itself!" ''-- Anwar, after being freed from the curse "Ah! You've rescued mister Anwar! This is splendid news, Molli! I must see to it that he fixes the washing machine. It's quite difficult to do any laundry when the machine is spewing all manner of ghostly goop instead of clean water." -- Bunber the Butler Text over image template (temporary) testing text overlay links break columns template (temporary) Category:Bosses